


A Digidestined Heart

by CureDigiQueen



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureDigiQueen/pseuds/CureDigiQueen
Summary: Taichi Yagami sat up. That in itself was impressive.





	A Digidestined Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So. Overdramatic.
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Fun to write
> 
> Also yes.
> 
> Also from like a year ago, but who cares.

Taichi Yagami sat up.  
That in itself was impressive.  
Taichi Yagami stood up.  
Taichi Yagami looked up. He glared at dragon. He squeezed a tiny device.  
And a light lit up the night. He bathed in the orange light.  
He was a survivor, he was a fighter, he was a warrior, a leader, he was a DigiDestined.  
And he wasn't going to go down without one hell of a fight.  
In fact, he wasn't going down, period.

Yamato Ishida grit his teeth.  
His mouth throbbed from the impact.  
Yamato Ishida opened his mouth.  
Yamato Ishida gave a yell. He called out names. He ripped a tiny device from his belt.  
He shone a brilliant blue, and it cut through the darkness.  
He was alive, he was a friend, and an ally, he was a shoulder to lean on, he was a DigiDestined.  
And he had to keep fighting for as long as he drew air,  
For as long as he had to, he’d fight.

Sora Takenochi brushed herself off.  
Her clothes were torn and tattered.  
Sora Takenouchi reached back down.  
Sora Takenouchi lifted her friend off the ground. She steadied her. She held her friend and a tiny device tight.  
A red light appeared, comforting and bold.  
She was standing, she was a protector, and a caregiver, a lover, a DigiDestined.  
She would give all she had to this battle.  
Give everything she was to her love.

Mimi Tachikawa was pulled from the ground.  
Her ankle weak, and tender.  
Mimi Tachikawa spoke thanks softly.  
Mimi Tachikawa muttered angrily. She cried. She pulled a tiny device towards her chest.  
She began to glow, a soothing green.  
She was here, she was upset, she knew what she would do, she was a DigiDestined.  
No one could stop her from doing this.  
She would do what she wanted to do.

Koushiro Izumi opened his eyes.  
They stung, and blurred with tears.  
Koushiro Izumi opened his laptop.  
Koushiro Izumi started typing. He scanned the screen, and connected a tiny device.   
A violet light drowned the computer's light.  
He was thinking, he was a scientist, an inventor and a scholar, he was a DigiDestined.  
He knew what had to be done.  
It would be done, it needed to be done.

Joe Kido rolled over.  
He had taken the brunt of the attack.  
Joe Kido grabbed an arm.  
Joe Kido spoke quickly. Worked faster. He touched a tiny device.  
His work could be seen clearly in the grey light.  
He was functioning, he was a medic, he was a healer, a doctor, he was a DigiDestined.  
He had made a promise, to himself and to others.  
And he wouldn’t break that promise.

Takeru Takaishi winced.  
He had a nasty gash on his arm.  
Takeru Takaishi looked around.  
Takeru Takaishi saw her. He wrapped his hand around the tiny device pressed into his hand.  
It sparkled a brilliant yellow.  
He was standing, he was a soldier, he was an angel, he had hope, he was a DigiDestined.  
And he knew he could do this.  
They always had and always would.

Hikari Yagami took a deep breath.  
Her friends, and the world was hurting.  
Hikari Yagami looked around.  
Hikari Yagami picked it up off the ground. Pressed it in his hand. She held her own.  
A blinding light was born. A holy pink.  
She was living, she was an angel, a goddess, a girl, she was a DigiDestined.  
They could not destroy this life.  
She would protect it all.


End file.
